guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Branek Hellbringer
Aussie? :o - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 04:36, 19 November 2006 (CST) Yes ;) Branek Hellbringer 04:38, 19 November 2006 (CST) :Yay! ^_^ Finding a lot of us here, it's cool. I'm from Brissy (sometimes it feels like I'm the only one :P) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 04:45, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::Hmmm you might be actually! --Xasxas256 08:17, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::: I was just about to come and ask you for help Xasxas256 :P, this damn signature. I've made my sig, User:Branek_Hellbringer/Sig how do i make it come up when i do ~ ~ ~ ~ (without spaces)? Branek Hellbringer 08:26, 24 December 2006 (CST) Test [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 08:28, 24 December 2006 (CST) Jackpot!! :Errrr nice to see it's working but two problems: firstly it's too high, sig pics need to be less than 19px high. Secondly sig pics need to be pics, not animated gifs, please make a static version. Thanks! ;) --Xasxas256 08:37, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::cries Its not fair [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 15:31, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::: Oh well, it will remain forever on my talk page :) [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 15:33, 24 December 2006 (CST) Test #2 Sig Test 2 [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 02:34, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Test [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 19:38, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::A lot better! -- (talk) 19:40, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::: Wow that was quick, I only just changed it lol [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 19:40, 8 January 2007 (CST) Gem @ Kamadan :) You're famous :P [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 02:49, 9 January 2007 (CST) :\o/ I'm a celebrity! -- (talk) 02:54, 9 January 2007 (CST) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. And was nice talking to you in game. :) -- (talk) 00:53, 12 January 2007 (CST) :It was nice talking to you too, do I have to change the code or has it already been done for the user box? [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 02:44, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::The code on the campaign page has been changed, but you'll hav eto change the box on your user page by yourself. -- (talk) 03:08, 12 January 2007 (CST) BSG Have you seen it yet? OMG it was so good. I don't want to wait another week! :( - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 06:30, 22 January 2007 (CST) :I sat there the entire time wondering who the other 5 were, almost broke my screen in half :P [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 07:01, 22 January 2007 (CST) Masters We need a userbox that says we are Masters of Ownage! MBUAHAHAHAH!! - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 04:19, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Indeed we do, we sure showed them MUAHAHH!!! [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 04:19, 23 January 2007 (CST) Yarrrr! It's a pirates life for me! (btw is that meant to say feathered shortbow on your page?) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 10:08, 27 January 2007 (CST) :lol Eyes like a hawk :P [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 17:47, 27 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC)